New energy vehicles represent the direction of industrial development of the world's vehicles. As a new rechargeable battery having high-voltage and high energy density, lithium ion secondary battery has prominent features such as light weight, high energy density, no pollution, no memory effect, and long service life and thus is widely used in new energy vehicles.
Nevertheless, relatively long charging time is one of the important factors that limit the rapid popularization of new energy vehicles. Based on the technical principle, the negative electrode has a great influence on the fast charge performance of the battery. At present, the fast rechargeable battery developed in the industry mainly consists of lithium titanate and amorphous carbon. Although they have relatively good rate performance, the batteries comprising the above two negative electrodes have relatively low energy density and thus cannot meet the customer's demand.
In view of the above, it is necessary to provide a negative electrode plate which can solve the above problems, have a relatively high charging speed while maintaining a relatively high energy density and a relatively long cycle life.